


Grocery Shopping

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters, Worried!Dean, grocery stores, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something grabs Sam's attention and Dean goes into big brother mode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the name of the store when they pulled into the parking lot.  _Piggly Wiggly._  

The grocery store was actually called Piggly Wiggly.  As he laughed, Sam turned to look at Dean, a curious expression on his four year old cherub face.  As they got out of the car, Dean pointed out the giant pig’s head to Sam, earning him a dimpled giggle. 

Both boys held their dad’s hand as they made their way to the giant supermarket.  Dean looked over the short shopping list as Sam tried to skip along the way, wanting to break free when he saw the coin operated kiddie rides outside the doors.

Dean watched John look down at Sam and shake his head, a fond smile playing on his lips.  His little brother was always wanting to explore, he absolutely hated being hand-held and being told to stand still and wait led to pouting and puppy eyes.  Sammy didn’t get to go to the store often, so Dean could only imagine what he might want to get into once inside.   

It would have been easier if dad had left them back at the motel, thought Dean.  They could have played inside or watched cartoons, maybe even snuck a _very_ quick and totally not approved trip to the park.  For whatever reason, his dad had stuck closer to them in this town.  Dean guessed whatever the monster was their dad was hunting this time, it must affect kids somehow, and so maybe the park idea wasn’t so good after all.

Dean had his usual orders for this trip.  Stay close to Sammy, don’t let him out of sight, pick out cereal and juice boxes, and report to the front checkout line and wait for their dad.

Once inside, John grabbed a cart and took the list from Dean.  He crouched down low to talk to his boys, a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Sammy, you be good for Dean, ok?”

Sam pouted but nodded, already looking away to take in the colorful sights in front of him.

“Dean, keep an eye on him, alright?  I promise you boys a trip to the park when we’re all done here in town.” 

Dean grabbed Sammy’s hand and a smaller basket with his free hand, rolling his eyes.  When had he never looked out for his little brother?  This was second nature to him, he didn’t need reminding.  “I got it, dad.  Meet you in front when we’re done.  C’mon Sammy.” 

John took off in the direction of the baked goods aisle.  They needed salt first. 

Sammy dutifully followed Dean past the fresh fruit and vegetables as they made their way to the cereal aisle.  After much debate, they each picked their top two favorites, then each chose one from the other’s picks.  Ending up with a box of Lucky Charms and a box of Rice Krispies, Dean steered them to the fruit juice aisle.

As Dean gave serious thought deciding between apple juice boxes or the berry blend of Capri-Sun pouches, he noticed a distinct lack of Sammy-ness.  No snuffling sounds or excited squeaks, no sounds of him playing with the army men he kept in his pocket along the bottom shelf of items.  Dean placed the juice back on the shelf and looked around.  He quickly grew frantic when he discovered Sam was not there.

He didn’t wait one second, leaving the basket behind, he tore through the store’s aisles looking for his little brother.  Sam was four years old.  He knew better than to go off with someone, but what if he hadn’t had a choice?

_What if it were the monster?_

_Where was dad?_

_WHERE WAS SAMMY?_

Dean moved quickly through and around people, checking every aisle.  He didn’t want to make too much noise or alarm anyone – that would only cause more problems, he knew.  Out of breath and his panic having quickly turned to ice cold fear, he skidded to a halt when he came upon the magazine and book rack.

There he was!

_Sammy was ok_.  He was alone, with a book in his lap.  It was a pop-up book, Dean saw upon closer inspection, about dinosaurs. 

Dean’s heart was racing a mile a minute, and he rushed over and hugged Sam tightly, whispering to him, “Never do that to me again Sammy.”

When he pulled back, his green eyes wet with tears, Sam looked at him with those bright hazel eyes and said, “Do what, De?” 

“Sammy.  Sammy, you can’t just leave me, ok?  Don’t run off again.  I was scared.”

Sam bit his lip, a sad look coming over his face.  “Sorry De.  ’m ok.”  That sadness quickly turned to a smile so big it could light up the store, the innocence and attention span of youth taking over.  “Look, they have books!”  _Of course, thought Dean, books would always grab Sam’s attention._

“Yeah buddy.  Yeah, I know.  Let’s just go get the cereal and our juice, ok?  It’s almost time to meet dad.”

“Ok!  Can I get this book too?”

“Sure, Sammy.  I’ll ask dad, ok?”

As they got up, Dean firmly laced his fingers with Sam’s free hand and breathed a sigh of relief.  They made their way back to the juice aisle where Dean collected the left behind cereals. 

“Apple or berry blend, Sammy?”

“Apple, De!”

Dean grabbed the package of juice boxes and added them to the basket, and they both walked towards the front of the store to await their dad.  Dean felt like he’d aged several years in seconds’ time.  Looking over at Sammy, the clenching in his heart grew tighter, the urge to curl around Sam defensively more fierce. 

His little brother was everything to him.  He’d do anything to protect him.  Anything at all.

 

_(Inspired by[kamidiox’s](http://kamidiox.tumblr.com/) lovely [weechester fanart](http://gents-n-shackles.tumblr.com/post/82637854920/adorable-weechester-comic-made-for-me-by-kamidiox))_

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. These are older stories, beware. Mix of wincest, weecest, weechesters, J2 RPF, J2, AU, bits and pieces of other things.


End file.
